


If Misery Loves Company, They Must Love Me

by I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is my first time in this fandom be gentle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Set after the events of the season two finale, things have changed but has anything really changed?
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	If Misery Loves Company, They Must Love Me

_ Remember when I said that this was a love story? I fucking lied. I want to say that I learned my lesson, let this whole thing change me and found the love that I have been looking for one night in a grocery store or some such other romantic bullshit cliche starring Hugh Grant.   
_ _ Well, I didn’t.  _ _  
_ _ We all know that my love is in a church that I am never allowed to set foot in. It's been six months. I’m sure he’s moved on, but I sure as hell haven’t. _ _  
_

**_One year later:_ **

“No, I’m listening Claire! Anya took her first steps and Milo said Ba!” I repeat, and I have been listening, I have, really. I’m also not speed reading through this article on my phone about the new pope changing celibacy laws for their priests. Psh no it's not  _ him I am so over him.  
_ _ Okay, maybe I walk really slowly by that church and still go to that grocery store and count how many cans of G & T are in stock but I’m not crying every five minutes, now its ten minute intervals!   
_ Claire and Klare are quite happy in Finland with their twins! I am expecting them to come visit for Christmas, that will make the whole seeing Dad and Godmother-yes she is stepmother, but let me have this one- for that all awkward Christmas dinner that we hold every year that no one really knows why anymore. They are also coming here for late Christening of their twins and I have been assured that the priest is quite elderly.   
_ Good.  
_ _ "Have you been with anyone lately?” Claire’s question has me jerking my head up. Its random and she sounds ...sympathetic.  
“What? Of course! Lots!”  
None. Why bother? I had love and love left me for god, go figure. Anything else is just empty sex.  
_ S he sighs deeply. Here we go.   
“You know, it's not so bad to be taking a break from dating, but if you’re waiting on him….” She trails off and I try to look nonchalant. Shrug.  
“With that whole priests can have sex now thing as long as they’re intending to marry or are married, I bet you’re having thoughts about him.” She tries again.  
Big fake smile. “Oh, did they pass that? I didn’t even know!” My voice sounds false to even me. I can’t tell you how many news sites I joined just for up to date coverage on that particular issue. And so what? Intending to marry. Doubt he will show up at my door one day with a ring, no. That priestly ship has sailed. I am fine.  
She sighs. “Alright, well we have to go! Talk to you tomorrow, love you bye!” She calls out and the call ends and I blink. Still not used to her saying that. Not used to anyone saying that back to me.  
_I love you too._ Sad dark eyes I could just fall into, an accent that makes me melt as I try my best to not burst into tears at that fucking bus stop.  
_No no no no no no no!_ _We are not doing this again!_  
Feeling my bottom lip quiver, I sigh, flopping back onto the bed, covering my head with the blanket. Its my day off so I can have one little break down.  
Three and a half breakdowns later, I have moved onto the emotional eating part of the evening  when I come to realize that one needs food to achieve this. Groaning, I stagger off to shower the sadness away, my hair longer now-I grew mine out so Claire will keep hers short- I enjoy the menial shower tasks.    
Done, I dry off and curse softly as I look into the mirror.   
_ What the fuck.  
_ Fresh face, bouncy hair, eyes are practically sparkling….why do I look hot when I’m drowning in sorrow?!   
Sighing, I slip into low cut skinny jeans, red trainers and a red sweater with a bow on the collar. Might as well dress to match how I look, right?  
Grabbing my bag and my keys, I walk to the bus stop. No, not that bus stop. Hell no! I avoid it like the plague, don’t care that it's the one right near Dad’s, I will walk the hell home, thank you!  
Cursing inwardly when I get to my grocery store, not the one he uses and see that they are closed for renovations.  _  
Fuck.  
Well, what are the chances that he is out shopping now at…...five thirty on a Monday? None! I am fine!  
  
_

“Excuse me, are you going to get that third box?” A voice asks behind me. No no no shit! Him!  
I shake my head, handing him the box without turning around as I do my best to maneuver my buggy down the aisle without him seeing my face. Doing a damn good job of it until….  
_“Hey!”  
__Fuck.  
__“_ How um, have you been?” He asks softly and I look up at him and dammit it all to hell, my heart is still spinning like Stephanie on her hamster wheel. I give him a smile and I know it doesn’t reach my eyes.  
“Good.” _Horrible.  
“You um….you look good.” _He says and damn right I do.   
I smile and heaven help me, blush! I do not fucking blush.  
“Thanks, you too.” I reply and fuck me he does, another button up this time the sleeves down, it is quite cold out.   
_Don’t mention the pope don’t mention the pope….  
_“So um, you must be quite excited, that whole celibacy thing being waived.” I blurt out.   
_Why do I even bother talking to you?_ _  
_ His eyes widen and I blush deeply. “It's been all over the news!” Right, if you are looking for it.  
He chuckles, shaking his head and dammit, his hand goes to the back of his neck.  
_His beautiful neck.  
_“So, I see you’re still doing that thing.” He gestures and I tilt my head, I know what he means.For once, I don’t deny it.  
“Yeah, according to my therapist, it's quite healthy.”  
_Yes, I am still going to Lady Scarf-Don’t Make Jokes. She’s actually helping me some._ _  
_ His eyes widen again and for a moment, he reminds me of Hillary. Adorable, innocent.  
_God, I want to fuck him right in the middle of Aisle 6._ _  
_ “You admitted to it, and you’re going to therapy? That’s good.” He nods.  
I nod back. “Yes, well I had this friend that I told everything to, and well she died, I feel guilt for it because I did something stupid that caused her to come up with a scheme that got her killed. You ask and I would get defensive. I started doing it after she passed, its like I have a friend back.” My own eyes widen. Holy shit I just admitted it.  
He sighs again, deeply and I just know that he is going to make an excuse and make a run for it.  
“You know, a grocery store really isn’t a good place to have this conversation…..”  
_There it is.  
_“So, why don’t we grab a cuppa? I know this cute little cafe just down the way, and I would love to hold Hillary again.” He smiles.  
_He just invited himself to my cafe!  
_“Sure! I just need to finish up and we can head over, you did mean now, yeah?” I ask, not trying to sound too overeager.   
_It's been a year and six months and we are not going to pick right up where we left off._   
He nods. “Yes,yes I did.” I do the fastest grocery run I have ever managed to achieve and soon we are on our way, walking together and fuck if he doesn’t insist on carrying my and his bags.   
We talk and laugh all the way to my cafe and it’s like no time has passed us at all. I even catch him looking at me when he thinks I’m not looking. _Yup, still got it._ _  
_ I unlock the door and soon we are inside, the closed sign still flipped and the door locked.   
He puts the bags down on a table and makes a beeline for my guinea pig.  
_If only….  
_“That’s a hamster.” He replies reaching in and I chuckle softly.   
“Someone gave me Stephanie to help with her loneliness.” I explain as he nods, taking them both and I grin.  
“Hillary missed you.”   
“I missed Hillary.”   
“I missed you.”   
“I missed you too.”   
I cannot stop smiling as I stand up to get us our tea made, not hearing him get up or put the girls back in their cage. I am whistling along as I wait for the kettle to boil when I hear his quiet voice.  
“I am happy about the pope changing the rules, but the stipulations are still there.” He reminds me and I sigh.   
“I know-”  
“Which makes this next questio-” He stops, we’ve done it again. He raises a playful eyebrow and I sigh, giving him my best, go on gesture.   
He grins at me. “You’re gonna want to hear this.” He sighs and I wait. And wait. And wait.  
“Jesus uh, which makes my next question sort of um, well it ties into the rules but it's completely crazy. It has been five hundred and forty seven brutal days and I don’t make it five hundred and forty eight. I don’t even have a ring.” He laughs and my eyes widen. Is he? Am I?  
Are we?  
Grabbing a bagel, I grin, handing it to him, my eyes shining with love and mischief as I whisper.   
“Kneel.” _  
  
_

  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a sequel if this one is liked! Thanks for reading!


End file.
